Next Generation Naruto
by Sharakugan
Summary: I decided to take a new look on Naruto with new characters and new powers. It is about a Sannin and his clan that was hated so much they left the Leaf village and lived in secretcy for years now a new threat has emerged.......


_Intro._

_**I am Binton the 4th **__**legendary Sannin of the village hidden in the leaves. But when I was 13 I became blessed by the legendary Sharakugan dragon which gave me the combination of the Sharingan and Byakugan eyes to create a blue version of sharingan eyes. There is no one that can beat me not even the1**__**st**__** Hokage. 5 yrs later I created my own clan called the shenron clan. We were the strongest clan in the leaf village until other clans got jealous so we left for the mountains where we lived peacefully for years. Carrying the sharakugan through the generations. Me I sealed myself in a scroll for 100 years to see how my clan is doing in the future. **_

_**In the year 2007 the sealing jutsu wore off and I found myself in the mountain cave where I sealed myself. A little down the mountain I found the my village still called the shenron village (the village hidden by the dragons.) " It seems my village is doing well and the sharakugan is in good hands. I think I'll stay and train a while then head over to the leaf village to see what's new. It amazes me no one has ever bothered to attack my village. But who would be foolish enough to attack the sharakugan?" Just when I thought nothing could give up I see an unfamiliar ninja with a headband that had 3 Uchiha signs about to attack one of my shinobi. I had to think fast but I had no weapons so I use the Sharakugan's special ability of freeze time and struck the ninja down with one blow. "That was close", I told the shinobi. " I notice you haven't mastered the Sharakugan yet or you would have seen that ninja without looking. Maybe I should've stayed and taught the shinobi how to use the full potential of the kekei genkai in your blood.**_

"They don't know how to use the full extent of their powers I will have to show them or they are at risk for many threats but at the same time they are the strongest clan of the world." "Wait" called a familiar voice I turned to find out who it was. It was the ninja I saved come to find out it was the village leader and head of the clan. " I left the clan like this. Oh man. (might as well tell him my name). I am the invincible ninja Binton the 1st legendary sannin and master of sharakugan. Who is this ninja the only signs I've seen like that are from the Uchiha clan. He was glad to see and told me whats been happening. Maybe there are some clans that are foolish enough to attack my clan.

" So this is whats going on. Two jealouse clans are trying to destroy my clan, sending Ombu black ops killing my shinobi just because of there jealousy of the sharakugan. It is not my falult the dragon chose me to carry the blood trait. So they want to fight and kill us, I will stand and protect my village and kill if necessary. But I will warn them before I start my attack. The Psycho and Krypt clan will surrender or die simple as that. The next day I wrote a letter to the two clans saying to surrender or we will start the next great war. In a month the attacks stopped but all of a sudden they assassinated the head leader of the my clan and that's when it started the next great war.

This is it I said to myself if they kill I'll strike and kill ten fold.The night after the leaders funeral I left the village on a mission to kill. I headed for the Psycho village it seemed wrong but I did it with one jutsu. The shararakugan style silent death talk. It hypnotizes them then makes the oppenent kill themselves. But I let one live to tell the tale but I used the Mangekyo on him and he became mentally troubled with one goal to kill me.

I wish I didn't have to do it but you got todo what you got todo. I taught my clan how to use their sharakugan to their potential and they are ready for battle.

After years of war my clan has suffered little loss of life, but I wouldn't say the same for the krypt clan. They have suffered great losses and have loss most of their territory. I have heard that a child in the krypt clan has two demons inside him. One the demon of hate and the demon of fire. I have also heard that Kappon of the psycho clan is training really hard to perfect what little moves he has of his clan. But something troubles me because I sense that in the future that the two children of that clan will unite to create the ultimate dark ninja not even the sharakugan can stop that but I can stop them so that they won't unite but they would have the same powers. I have to try.

"Today you elite shinobi as well as myself will attack and find the last child of the psycho clan and the demon they are the key to victory for their clan. "I said with great pride and off we went. Their was kunai and shuriken flying but our sharakugan's barrier shielded us. As we went to battle it seemed that we were not going to find them but then a red mist came and a child came out of it and said " I am the kid that has the demons inside me. I am the Demon sent from hell and the devil's right hand Sorrowaquan. I warn you attack my village again and me and Kappon will unite and destroy your little village and especially kill you. Chris is now resting for he is getting ready for battle. But you will see him soon because he's coming for you. Now I will make you leave!! Psi, uni, deo, ihe, asi, yono, ino, ono, ene, tai, Summoning jutsu calling of the great demon Makashik the demon of hate!!" At that moment we retreated or we would have been killed by an enormous monster with unlimited powers. I just couldn't risk my men getting killed by some kid demon.

One week later Kappon the last member of the psycho clan challenged me to a fight down the mountain but he lost I didn't even have to use the sharakugan because he was still to weak. He used all his jutsu but they won't strong enough. I let him live but I gave him a fair warning. " If you try to fight me again I will show no mercy and will kill you can run but next time there will be no escape. Oh and by the way tell that demon he won't beat me no matter what the sharakugan will stop you.

After a year of war it seemed that the Krypt clan was going to surrender. But we made a grave mistake. The krypt clan sent us a letter telling that on the great plains we would battle to the end. Also that Sorrowaquan and Kappon both had demons inside of them do to the combination jutsu. So the next day we set off for the great plains knowing what we must do. When we arrived we were ready until we went over the hill we saw the whole krypt army. We were nervous but we were going to win no matter what. After hours of fighting we were winning until the two demons showed up. They used the fusion technique and then the final battle begun.

With the two combined powers of the demons I made my men leave and I dealt with them alone even though they couldn't die I unleashed the full power of the sharakugan and really gave them a beating. But then I knew how to kill them I had to destroy both the demons and them at the same time so I said " Its time for this to end so I call upon the great dragon Sharakugan. This will seal your fate!!"

Then a blue dragon came and we destroyed the demons with our elemental power ball with ease. All I had to say was they put up a good fight but even now I question myself did I destroy them or did they hide I don't know but I was known as the Sannin that destroyed two clans.


End file.
